


Stolen moments

by Shadowstartigs



Series: Behind the book/ Living in Camelot. [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Knights - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rare moment away from the city walls, two young knights hold a secret meeting to discuss their partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen moments

It was a stolen moment out by the lake. For the two young knights the night air was cool and peaceful; all other sounds drowned out as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Finally the younger knight broke the spell and spoke, “Why did you call me out here Percival?” Even as he spoke he blushed and without his helmet he was grateful for the darkness that had enclosed them during the time they had stood together. 

In the fading light his companion’s fur seemed tinged with pink and the simple shift she wore fluttered in the breeze, “I was impressed with you during our last mission Galahad,” The cat began with a slight note of anxiety in her voice, “you saved my life.” 

The hedgehog’s tan muzzle darkened as his blush deepened, “Anyone would have done it,” Galahad shifted nervously as he recalled throwing his spear-like blade at the assailant who had crept up behind the battling feline and tried to ignore the fury that threated to surface even three days later, “we’re a team after all.”

“Yes we are.” Percival’s amber eyes were fixed on her ally, “We make a very good team Galahad.”

“You do most of the work,” The hedgehog turned his gaze out towards the lake, “I was hopeless before you started to help me with my training.” 

At the memory of her first glimpse at the silver knight duelling with the larger and more powerful Gawain, Percival laughed, “No one but Lancelot can match Gawain in power.” 

“Don’t underestimate your skills!” It was now Percival’s turn to be scrutinised, the golden eyes filled with a burning passion as their owner spoke, “You are the most agile knight I have ever met! You scale walls like they’re the road and move so fast I can hardly see you.” 

“Thank you.” The cat was grateful her friend couldn’t see her rapidly colouring cheeks, “Although I wasn’t aware you watched me so closely.” 

“I- Well- That is…” Galahad frowned and stumbled forward as he tried to explain his actions although he couldn’t confess that he snuck out each morning to watch the female knight training with her brother, “I think you make an excellent teacher…” He finally offered. 

Galahad was suddenly self-conscious about being alone with Percival and turned back towards the walls of Camelot although it would be a long walk and his companion could easily keep pace. 

Before he could walk away however, Percival called him back, “Galahad.” 

The knight turned on the spot as if entranced, “Yes, Percival?”

“I didn’t ask you here to thank you.” With every word the cat closed the gap between them. 

Galahad shifted as Percival stood close enough to touch, “What was it that you wanted then?”

The purple feline smiled and closed her eyes, “This.” 

Swiftly she closed the gap and her lips met the hedgehog’s. Galahad’s gold eyes widened and his muzzle turned as red as Gawain’s fur. When Percival broke the kiss he simply stared at her in astonishment. 

Percival laughed, “I’ve seen you train Galahad and I know you never make the first move. I didn’t want to wait.” 

Unable to reply Galahad simply fumbled and caught Percival’s delicate hand in his own. Both wore a distinct blush as the strolled back towards Camelot. Galahad was overjoyed even when Percival broke free of his hold at the city wall to join Gawain on patrol. The golden eyed hedgehog smiled as he watched her leave. Percival, the greatest reason he makes sure he always returned from his missions, was his.


End file.
